Summer Snow
by CoLd AnGeL
Summary: This title was made up by Nicky


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I wish I did though:)

AN: This is a story that my friend Nicky 3 wanted me to write about. I did not think of the title. She did. I hope Nicky 3 and everybody enjoys it!!!!

****

Summer Snow

By: ~KiNd GuRl~

~*Kari's thought*~

I felt the spring wind blow my short brown hair. 

"Look guys the trees are saying something" I said as I saw the trees move from side to side from the rough wind.

"SHHH! Quiet! They're trying to tell me something." Davis yelled as he leaned his left ear on the trunk of the tree.

"Umm, Davis? I think Kari meant the wind and the tree. Not just the tree."

"Shut up T.B. I know what I'm doing."

"Right" Cody muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"I know what they're trying to say! I know!!!" Davis yelled in triumph.

"Yeah they're telling you how stupid you are."

"Quiet Yolei! Actually they are saying how handsome and tough I am, and they're also saying how Kari and I match each other perfectly."

"I can't believe we spent 5 minutes trying to do something that can't be done!" Yolei yelled.

"Why? Yolei...does that mean you don't believe that trees can talk?" I asked her.

'THEY CAN"T TALK!! KARI OF ALL PEOPLE! YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE TREES CAN TALK? WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?!!" Yolei yelled even harder.

Everybody just stared at Yolei.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you Kari. I'm just a little bit too excited to go to Ken's house, that's all."

"It's all right. You're right we shouldn't be wasting time here. We're probably going to miss our train. Let's go" I said sadly. 

We all walked quietly to the train station. The wind blew harder. As we walked we passed by a coffee shop. 

"Wanna get a hot chocolate. Guys?" I asked trying to get the break the tension.

"I'm in!" Davis and Veemon cried out immediately. 

"Naw, it too warm for hot chocolate, and too cold for ice cream." Cody said.

Davis and Veemon looked crushed.

'Does Yolei really think I'm crazy? The other day she told me I was crazy because I couldn't decide whom I wanted to date. T.K. or Davis.' I thought.

'What if everybody thinks I'm crazy?! What if I am crazy?! Stop it, Kari. You are not crazy. Great! Now I'm talking to myself. Get a grip Kari!'

"Hey, what are you thinking about? You seemed to be in a deep thought." T.K. asked.

"I was just thinking about how good you look today" I said and smiled.

T.K. blushed.

"You're not looking bad yourself." He whispered.

"Thanks" 

I glanced at Davis as T.K. held my hand. He didn't look too happy. Davis opened his mouth to say something but Yolei cut in. 

"The train is here! The train is here! What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

When we entered the train we had a problem. Who was going to sit with whom? T.K. must have read my mind because he practically threw me into an empty seat. He sat right next to me. Davis was about to sit on my other side when he realized it was a window. 

"Great" I heard him mutter. He took a seat next to Yolei.

35 MINUTES LATER

"Welcome guys! This is my house, nothing much." Ken said as we toured his house.

"It's really nice, Ken" Cody said.

Everybody nodded their head in agreement.

"Thanks, but you should check out the park. It's really beautiful. Especially in spring."

"Why don't we go now?' Davis asked.

Everybody looked surprised. 

"HEY! The only reason I wanna go there is because of the hotdogs and pretzels."

Everybody laughed.

"There had to be a catch" Yolei said.

As we walked to the park Yolei came next to me.

"Look Kari, I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to yell to you. Really." She whispered.

"It's okay, Yolei. I just want to ask you one thing." I whispered.

"Shoot"

"Well...Am I crazy, Yolei? Does everybody think I'm crazy? Please tell me the truth." I asked her avoiding making eye contact.

"You are not crazy. As in matter of fact you're probably the only one who has some sense. Where did you get an idea like that.?"

"From you."

Yolei's eye widened. 

"Ohh. I'm ssooo sorry."

"It's okay." I smiled. She smiled back.

"We are here!" Ken said.

"Wow. Ohh. Ahhh." Everybody ohhed and ahhed.

"Hey is it just me or is it snowing?" Cody asked.

Ken gave a small laugh.

"Cody, it's not snow. It's the petals falling down from that tree." Ken explained and pointed at a tree. 

"Wow. It's like a flower on a tree except much smaller. Why is the petals falling out, Ken?"

"My brother once said that when these small petals fall it means that spring is really here. Unfortunately all the petals fall within a week but it's really pretty while they last."

"Summer Snow" Davis said.

"WHAT?! It's not summer, it's spring!" 

"Yeah but Spring snow didn't sound quite right" he said. 

"Well that's enough talk. Let's get some hotdogs!" Veemon said.

Everybody agreed. They all ate under the 'summer snow'.

THE END

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So...What did you think of it? PLEAZE review!!!!!! Thanks to all who review and special thanks to Nicky 3!


End file.
